True Feelings
by supernobodyhome
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are keeping their feelings secrete to each other, but Ichigo overhears Rukia and makes a horrible mistake.
1. The Good, The Bad, and The Suicidal

This fanfiction started with IchigoBLEACHcake's welcome to my life. If you haven't read it I suggest you do or this could get confusing. The link it it the parenthesis here, just remove the spaces - (http:/ichigo bleachcake. /gallery/714577 ?offset=48#/d15ixyw)

Note: This is sorta AU. Takes place after the fullbringer arc, but Rukia is a substitute like Ichigo instead of a lutenent and Renji patrols Kurakura town.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Good, Bad, and the Suicidal<p>

Ichigo woke up and turned off his alarm clock. He got up, got dressed, and started to walk over to the closet to wake up Rukia when Hichigo started in with his pervy thoughts again,

"You know, since she is asleep she wouldn't know if we snuck a peek" he said before laughing a little. Instead of talking out loud he decided to try thinking the words he wanted to say,

"Will you ever stop with that pervy talk of yours?"

"Why should I? Its not like she can read minds. Come on, just one quike peek. She'll never know"

"No, I would know and if she ever found out she would kill us" he said. Hichigo was silent a minute before continuing,

"I know you want to. We both liked it when you saw up her skirt yesterday" he said grining.

"So what if I did? Its not a crime for a guy to like it when he sees something like that by accident"

"Your right, but what if it wasn't an accident?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo thought wondering what the hell his hollow meant.

"Oh come on. Getting a small top, taking off her pants and sweater when you were conviently walking in, and seeing her panties when she 'accidently' gave us a view of them yesterday" he explained. As much as Ichigo hatted to admit it it made sense, but still didn't want to think yesterday was nothing more but Rukia's ignorance and coinsidince.

"It was all an accident seeing Rukia's panties. Rukia would never do something like that"

"So now you can read minds? Tell me what I'm thinking of" he mocked at Ichigo.

"You have been thinking of the same thing all the time lately"

"And whats that?"

"Doing 'things' with Rukia and I want you to stop"

"Why?"

"Because when you think of something I think of it a little bit too"

"Don't try to say you've never thought about it ether"

"Just shut up" he thought before going over to the closet and knocking,

"Rukia its time to wake up" he said with no response. He opened the closet door before wishing he had just knocked harder. Rukia was sound asleep with her skirt pushed up, panties in plain sight. Ichigo just shut the door and pretended he never opened it and knocked louder,

"Come on Rukia. Its time to wake up" he said before Rukia answered,

"I'm up, just let me get dressed" she said.

"I'll bring breakfast up in a minute" he said before turning to leave, but before had even taken a step Hichigo taunted him again,

"If your careful we can see her change without her noticing"

"No, and I've had it with you. One more perverted thought and I'll come in there and beat you up bare handed" he thought before going downstairs. When he came back up Rukia was waiting for him. He handed her her breakfast and they ate in silence for a couple minutes before Ichigo spoke,

"Rukia are you still mad at me?"

"No, but why did you yell at me last night?"

"I didn't yell at you. I yelled at myself"

"Trouble with your hallow?"

"He wont shut up"

"About what?"

"I don't want to tell you"

"How cute, your worried how I'll react"

"I am not"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"You really want to know that bad?"

"Yeah, whats the worst he could have said. Something perverted towards me" she said. Ichigo turned bright red, which Rukia took notice of,

"He didn't, did he?" she said starting to wonder if he did,

"Now you lost her completely" Hichigo said. Everyone stayed quite, including Hichigo. Rukia hurried and finished her breakfast,

"I'll see you at school" she said before jumping out the window.

"Just admit you want to be more then friends" Hichigo said right after Rukia jumped.

"Fine, your right. I want to be more then friends with Rukia" he said. What Ichigo or Hichigo didn't know was that Rukia heard the last thing Ichigo said,

"I want to more then friends with Rukia", these word repeated themselves in her mind over and over. She stood there until she heard Ichigo,

"I'm off to school" he said. She ran so Ichigo didn't notice she was still there. The whole time she was running she was still thinking about what he said. Wondering herself what Ichigo ment by more then friends.

"Does he have a crush on me? Does he want to be my boyfriend? Does he want to kiss me?" she wondered blushing at the last part as she walked into the class room. After she sat down Orihime walked up to her,

"Good morning Rukia"

"Morning Orihime" Rukia said. Just then Orihime noticed Rukia's face was red,

"Are you okay Rukia? Your face is red."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just ran to school so I wouldn't be late" she said trying to make herself calm down. Only Orihime knew Rukia was lying. Rukia was a great actor, but terrible when really lying.

"Rukia I know your lying. What is it?"

"Promise this will be a secrete and you won't get mad"

"I promise" she said. Rukia took a deep breath,

"Ichigo has been arguing with his hallow. This morning after I jumped out the window I guess the hollow said something because I heard Ichigo say-" she stopped talking.

"Say what?"

"Say he wanted to be more then friends with me" she finished blushing.

"You must be happy Rukia. I always thought you liked Ichigo and its great he likes you back" she said smiling until she saw Rukia look a sad.

"Rukia whats the matter? I would've thought you would be happy that Ichigo likes you"

"I just don't know if I feel the same way. I'm afraid that if I don't I'll break his heart telling him that" she said thinking about Ichigo crying from pain she could cause him. Before she realized it she started to cry a little just thinking about him crying.

"Rukia are you okay? Your crying."

"I'm fine" she said wiping her eyes.

"Rukia I think you feel the same way he does. Otherwise you wouldn't get this upset about that possibility" she said. Now that Rukia thought about it she did have feelings for Ichigo. They had been through so much together. The night they met, Ichigo saving Rukia from being executed, fighting the bounts, fighting the aracanars, and working to defeat Aizen. She had missed him so much after he lost his powers, but she told herself to forget about him. As hard as she tried she never came close to forgeting him. She hadn't really thought about all the signs pointing to them possibly having a relationship until now.

"How should I let him know I feel the same?"

"Try telling him what you heard this morning and how you feel."

"It would be weird if I just suddenly told him that"

"Then give him some hints you like him"

"Like what?"

"Well you could try flirting with him a little bit"

"You think Ichigo will get the hint if I flirt with him?"

"No harm in trying, but if your lucky he might make the first move. He might ask you to join him to do something, become interested in something your doing, or something else"

"It would be great if he made the first move. I want to go out with Ichigo, but I don't have any experiance flirting"

"Nether do I. I was hoping you would have experience since your age"

"Thats another thing I'm unsure of. Is it okay for me to date him since I'm over 140 years old?" she said. Rukia was old enough to be Ichigo's great great grandmother.

"Well your just like a woman the same age as you pretend to be while in school. I don't see how you and Ichigo couldn't date. Plus love doesn't worry about age"

"Who said anything about love?" she said.

"Rukia I know Ichigo loves you. When he couldn't see you anymore he got so depressed I thought he was suicidal"

"I didn't know he missed me that much. That explains why he cried when he saw me. They were tears of joy" she said feeling touched that Ichigo cared that deeply for her.

"Exactly, thats why he hasn't told you yet. He is worried you don't feel the same and would leave him if you knew" she said.

"How could that idiot think I would leave him. Orihime do you know why I became a substitute soul reaper?"

"You did it because you love Ichigo and missed him, didn't you"

"Everyday I was gone I thought about Ichigo, no matter how hard I tried to forget him I couldn't. I thought about running away to be here with him more then once"

"Now you can be with him, tell him how you feel" Orihime said as Ichigo came into the classroom. He was always unintentionaly eyecandy for the usual girls as he sat down next to Rukia, causing a couple of them she didn't know to glare at her as always. Ichigo was unusually quiet and seemed to hide from her during lunch. After school he left before Rukia could follow him. After consentrating she followed his spirit ribbon and found him on his knees in front of his mother's grave crying,

"Mom I don't know what I should do. I heard Orihime talk to Rukia about how she should tell some guy how she feels about him, that she can be with him" he said as he continued to cry, "If only she knew how much I care about her, how much I love her. If only she knew I couldn't stand it if she left again" he fell onto his arms before Hichigo spoke,

"Damn it Ichigo your making it pour like hell in here"

"Leave me alone"

"If it will get you to stop crying faster" he said before shutting up. Rukia heard him say everything, but couldn't make out the words. She walked back home to wait for Ichigo so she could talk to him about what she had seen, but she waited for a hour and he still wasn't home. She decided to go find him, but she couldn't sense any of his spiritual pressure. There was only one place she thought he could go where she wouldn't sense him here.

"Why would that idiot come here?" she said as she entered the soul society. Just then she seen Ukitaki coming towards her,

"Rukia, Ichigo has gone insane! He wants Zaraki to kill him!"

"What!"

"Right now hes searching for Zaraki!"

"Its all my fault!" she said as she ran off to find Ichigo.

* * *

><p>I know I said I wouldn't start another fanfic while writing Rukia and Ichigo, but I can across IchigoBLEACHcakes dojin and it seemed to perfect of a chance to miss. I'm still working on Rukia and Ichigo and should post it soon. Also don't forget about my poll at my author's page. Its been changed from a full out chapter story to a one-shot, sorry :(<p> 


	2. Arangments

**Chapter 2: Arrangements**

Rukia ran through the streets following Ichigo's spiritual pressure, crying as she ran,

"Ichigo, why would you do this? Do you love me that much, that you would rather die then live without me?" she said while running. After a couple minutes she found him standiing a few feet away from Zaraki crying as he walked away,

"Why, why won't you kill me" he said through his tears.

"I don't kill weak people. Right now you don't even deserve to be called a soul reaper, letting this Rukia woman reduce you to this state" he said before noticing Rukia was nearby, "Well well, if it isn't the woman who reduced you to this state." he said. Ichigo stopped crying and turned to Rukia,

"Rukia why are you here, and why are you crying" he said 'I always hate it when I see her cry' he though before she wrapped her arms around him,

"Ichigo I'm so sorry I hurt you. I shoud've comforted you instead of waiting to talk to you about what I seen at your mother's grave" she said as she cried into his cheast. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her,

"Rukia did you hear what I said at my mom's grave?"

"No, I kept my space, but I seen you cry and fall onto your arms" she said as she stopped crying, feeling better now that Ichigo was holding her.

"I told my mom I didn't know what to do. That I heard Orihime tell you that you could be with some guy. That if only you knew how much I care for you and love you. How I couldn't stand it if you left me again" he said crying as he said the last part.

"Ichigo I want to tell you who I was talking about when Orihime said that. You of all people deserve that"

"As long as he makes you happy, I don't care who it is. Just remember I'll always be there for you" he said. Rukia lifted her head to look at Ichigo. His face showed traces of sadness he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried,

"You idiot" she said. Rukia let go of him and put her hands on the sides of his face and he did the same. The both drew each others faces closer together until they were inches apart, "I was talking about you" she said before they kissed. They seperated after a couple seconds,

"Rukia, I want to see Yamamoto"

"Why?" she wondered. 'If he wants to do anything it should be to kiss me again'

"I want to ask if you can live with me in the human world. I know that unless he says yes one day you'll leave me again. That happens I won't wait for you to return. I'll sort things out with everybody before coming here and hoping the old man can at least give me a spot on a squad"

"All right Ichigo, lets see the head captain" she said knowing he had made up his mind.

_A Hour Later_

Ichigo and Rukia stood in front of the head captain with all other captains present,

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I have done much for the soul society. I have helped defeat the bounts, helped defeat the aracanars, and I defeated Aizen. I thank you all for restoring my powers to me, but me and Rukia have a request for you"

"What is the request?" Yamamoto asked.

"Me and Rukia are in love. If I were to ever lose her I would rather die then live on. I ask you to allow us to be together. To live as substitute soul reapers in the human world, free from the possibility of Rukia being forced back here and us never getting the chance to be together again"

"I wish to know if you truely love this human Rukia Kuchiki"

"I him with all my heart. I have spoken to Kiskue Urahara and he has made me a gigai that will act as human body instead of a shell. It will cause me to be just like Ichigo, a human with soul reaper powers" she said looking more towards Byakuya then Yamamoto,

"If it is what you both wish, I will agree to your request on certain conditions. First, you must prove your love; second, even if you two are in love the captains must vote to allow this arangment; and third, Miss Kuchiki will have to stay in the soul society for three months. You will not be able to visit her here and she cannot go to the human world. Do you still wish to have your request fullfilled?" he said.

"How can we prove our love?"

"How about I tell him what I heard walking away earlier" Kenpachi suddenly said.

"What did you hear captain Zaraki?" Yamamoto asked curious.

"Just the two of them talking about how much they love each other" he said sounding bored.

"Then that leaves the voting, all captains that agree raise your hand" he said before raising his hand, followed by everyone except Kenpachi and Byakuya. "Now those who oppose" Yamamotot said before Kenpachi and Byakuya's hands were raised, "Why are you against this relationship Kenpachi?"

"That girl will make him soft" he said. Ichigo sent him a glare that made Zaraki grin, "Save that anger for our net fight Ichigo"

"And you captain Kuchiki?" Yamamoto asked ignoring Zaraki's last statement.

"I believe my sister deserves much better then some vizard scum. He has caused nothing but problems for us"

"May I remind you captain Kuchiki that if it wasn't for Kurosaki here, you wouldn't have a sister to speak about. And he has helped us countless times before, do I have to remind you about his defeat of Aizen. That he nearly killed himself to see your sister again, from sacrificing his powers for all of us. Including you captain Kuchiki."

"How do you know about the killing myself part?" he asked perplexed.

"After you lost your powers we had Miss Kuchiki watch you for a month, to see if there was hope of your powers returning. Now back to your request. You may stay tonight, but you must leave at dawn tomorrow and not return for three months. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Very well, meeting dismissed" he said before every one left except Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya.

"Brother I-"

"Rukia I do not approve you choosing this man, but if you love him I can do nothing to change your mind. Enjoy your last night with him for three months, every second you two spend together tonight should be cherished" he said before turning to Ichigo, "I care very deeply for Rukia Kurosaki. I will alway think of her as my blood sister, and if you do a single thing to her I will kill you in the most painful way possible" he finished before walking away. Even though his face stayed emotionless his words were full of emotion, scaring Ichigo a little.

"I don't want to admit it, but your brother can be frightning at times" he said before Rukia pretended to get angry,

"Our last night together for three months and you'll talk about my brother" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Come on Rukia, I know your faking and I know how to keep you from being mad at me now even if you were mad"

"And what would that be?"

"This" he said before kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Two can play at that game" she said before pulling him down and kissing him on the lips,

"And you know I'll win".

"I know you'll always win" he said before kissing her back, "But I knew Yamamoto was going to say yes and I have plans for us"

"What plans?"

"I just figured I would go out and get you a present, maby something chappy related. Then we would watch the stars together" he said before she started to push him.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"I need to go to the human world and get it, I promise a hour tops" he said before kissing her, "See you when I get back beautiful" he said before leaving. After he left Rukia went to leave when Renji walked in,

"Renji what are doing here?"

"Rukia I heard everything, earlier and the meeting now" he said before taking her hand, "Why, why do you love him"

"Renji I need you to understand, I fell in love with Ichigo. I can't change who I love"

"I will always love you Rukia and I will always be here for you" he said before leaving.

Meanwhile in the human world

Ichigo walked into the jewlers,

"I hope Rukia will like this" he thought as he walked to the counter.

"Hello sir, how may I help you"

"I want to get my girlfriend something. She has to leave for a few months because her grandmother is ill" he said. Ichigo didn't like to lie, but its not like he could say she was going to be in another plane of existance for three months.

"I think I have just the thing" she said before disapearing for a couple minutes. She came back with a red box in her hand, "Maybe this" she said as she opened the box to reveal a gold heart shaped locket. She took it out and opened it, "You can put a picture of you and her in this side and you can have a message engraved on the other side"

"Perfect, can you engrave "I love you with all my heart" into it"

"Sure, it will be ready in a few minutes"

"Thank you very much" he said. After he got the necklace he went to a toy store to find Rukia a rabbit plushie.

"Hello Ichigo" he heard and turned around to find Hanataro working the register.

"Hey Hanataro, what are you doing working here?"

"Captain Unahana wanted some make-up from here, so I'm working here to get the money to buy some"

"Makes sense. Anyway, do you guys have rabbit plushies?"

"Aisle five, is the plushie for Rukia?"

"How did you know?"

"News of you two being together is traveling fast. The Kuchiki princess and one of the most powerful soul reapers ever dating is big news"

"I guess it is, but that means Renji is going to try and kill me the second I return to the soul society"

"So you came all this way to get Rukia a plushie?" he said changing the subject.

"No I got her this too" he said showing Hanataro the necklace, now with a picture of the two of them together.

"Wow, thats a great present to get Rukia. Is there anything special going on?"

"Rukia is going to be living in the human world from now on, but she has be in the soul society for three months. I can't visit her and she can't visit me"

"Thats sad, but atleast the two of you can be together after"

"Your right, but that doesn't make me feel any better about her having to stay there"

"You can still call her" he said trying to cheer him up.

"Your right" he said completly forgetting that he could call her. He went and found her a plushie. He brought it to Hanataro and he rang it up, "How much will that be" he said pulling out his wallet.

"No charge Ichigo, I know that necklace couldn't have been cheap"

"Thanks Hanataro"

"No problem, I hope Rukia likes that necklace" he said.

"Me too, well I'll see ya later"

"See ya Ichigo" he said. Ichigo went to Urahara's to get his phone fixed so he could call Rukia while she was in the soul society.

"Hey Hat N' Clogs" he said entering the shop.

"Hello Ichigo, I see you are back" he said with a grin on his face

"I take it the news has spread to you too"

"Certainly, and I will have the gate open in a few minutes"

"Before I go I want you to make my phone able to call Rukia while she is in the soul society"

"Let me see it for a second" he said. Ichigo handed his phone to Urahara and he fiddled with it a couple minutes before handing it back, "Now you and Rukia can talk to each other while she is in the soul society, and I take it the plushie and box are for her?"

"Yeah" he said before opening the box and showing the necklace to him.

"Rukia is a lucky girl. She has a powerful boyfriend that still has a soft side to him. Oh, and your portal should be ready now"

"Thanks Hat N' Clogs, but don't call me soft. If I could defeat Aizen I could certainly beat you up" he said before rushing off to the gate.

"If Ichigo isn't here in fifteen minutes I'm dumping him" Rukia said as she waited by the gate.

"Now how can you say that about your boyfriend while he is getting you this chappy plushie" Ichigo said as he appeared in front of her with the chappy plushie. She jumped before snatching the plushie out of his hands and kicking him in the shin.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, and why did you take so long?"

"Ow, and I went to get my phone changed by Hat N' Clogs so I could call you every night your here" he said holding onto his shin a second.

"Well then you deserve this" she said before kissing him.

"If thats for making it so I can call you then I wonder what you'll do when you see this" he said grining as he pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Whats that?"

"Your real present" he said taking out the necklace and puting it around her neck.

"Its beautiful Ichigo"

"Not as beautiful as you"

"My my, I didn't know you could be the romantic type Ichigo"

"Just shut up and open it" he said embarrassed. Rukia opened the locket to see the picture and engraving, along with a folded up piece of papper. She unfolded it to find it was a poem,

_My dear Rukia,_

_I had shut my heart away to advoid it breaking_

_I had locked my heart up to keep it from being crushed_

_I had surrounded it with chains to keep it from reach_

_But you have dissolved those chains_

_Broken the lock_

_And brought out my heart_

_I love you and will be beside you forever_

_My beautiful white moon_

_From Ichigo_

Rukia was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"I just want you to know how much I love you and that I will miss you these months"

"Ichigo I love you" she said wrapping her arms around him, "You better call me everyday, otherwise you can learn to live without this" she said before kissing him.

"And you better remember to answer" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Trust me Ichigo, I will" she said. They layed down and looked at the stars for hours.

"Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he walked unsteadily towards them. Renji had been drinking very heavily.

"What are you doing here Renji?" Ichigo asked as he and Rukia stood up.

"I love Rukia, and I won't let you take her away from me" he said unshething his sword, "Roar Zabimaru"

"Renji you don't understand how much we love each other. I rather die then have you hurt Ichigo" she said bfore unsheathing her sword, "Dance Sode no Shirayuki"

"Rukia he is no good for you. Where will you two be in a ten years?"

"I plan to be called Mrs. Kurosaki, and I wouldn't wan't any other future" she said before turning to Ichigo,

"Promise me thats a future I can have"

"I promise" he said said before seeing the sun rising, "I promise to call you everyday, good-bye Rukia. I love you" he said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too Ichigo, and see you when I arrive in Karakura town" she said as he walked through the gate back to the human world. She sheathed Sode no Shirayuki and walked up to Renji, "If you can't accept I love Ichigo then I don't want to see you ever again". She walked back to the Kuchiki mansion and layed in bed reading Ichigo's poem, "I can't wait for these three months to be over" she said before falling asleep.


	3. Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance**

Ichigo was stuck with paper work at the clinic, having started working there since he came back from the soul society a month ago. Since Ichigo planned to die he had quit his job and his father gave him one at the clinic when he came back. Ichigo sighed and put down his pen before taking out his phone and dialing Rukia's number. Meanwhile Rukia was stuck with paperwork as well, thinking about calling Ichigo when her phone rang. She looked at the screen to see it was Ichigo calling.

"Hey Ichigo"

"Hey Rukia, how are things in the soul society"

"Boring, I'm stuck with a pile of paper work. Probably to make up for when I'm not here anymore"

"Same here. I swear my dad waits for this stuff to pile up before giving it to me, but only two more months and I can have a reason to hurry through this stuff"

"And what would that be? Don't tell me Orihime is coming back from studying in France early" she joked.

"Very funny Rukia. Maybe I'll go visit her. She does cook better then you"

"I can cook, and don't you ever say that again strawberry or I just might stay here with Renji" she scolded him.

"Then don't call me strawberry miget"

"Don't call me miget"

"Of course princess Kuchiki"

"Why did you evn call? All your doing is insulting me"

"I figured I would ask you about your day"

"What did you do wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Just tell me"

"Fine, I was supposed to have this paperwork done twenty minutes ago"

"So hurry up and finish it. Call me when your done" she said before hanging up. Ichigo just sighed before picking up his pen and hurrying through his work. After a half hour he turned the papers in and went up stairs before calling Rukia.

"Finaly, I finished my paper work twenty minutes ago so I could talk to you"

"Sorry if I don't have lightning hands"

"Whatever, now you said you wanted to know about my day"

"Yeah, how has it been before the paper work"

"Same as after you left. Byakuya has been hinting for me to find someone besides you, Renji has been jealouse, and everyone has been talking about our relationship"

"Nice to hear Byakuya is warming up to me"

"You heard him after the meeting. He just doesn't know how great of a guy you are yet"

"And how great of guy do you think I am?"

"Pretty bad. You couldn't even control your emotions a month ago"

"I thought women liked guys with an emotional side"

"Emotional sides, not cry babies"

"Well I had a surprise for you when you arrived here, but maby I should cancel it"

"What surprise? What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it"

"Tell me or I'm breaking up with you. You know I hate surprises"

"No can do. And you won't get your surprise if you break up with me, but trust me. You will love this surprise"

"I better or you can go without kissing for a month"

"I know you'll love it Rukia"

"Crap" Rukia said glancing at the clock.

"What?"

"I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow"

"Bye Rukia"

"Bye Ichigo" she said before hanging up, "I hate it when Ichigo pulls his surprises. He better pray I like whatever he has planned" she said before looking out the window to see Byakuya waiting for her. He said he wanted to talk to her after she finished work, but she got caught up with talking to Ichigo she didn't notice that it was half a hour since work ended.

"I sorry to make you wait brother, but I was talking to-"

"Ichigo?" he said as he started to walk with Rukia next to him.

"Yeah"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about him"

"Why do you want to talk about Ichigo?"

"This past month I've been thinking about how good he is for you"

"Brother I told you, he's a fantastic guy"

"I know. Now that I think about it, he isn' so bad. He not only saved the soul society on several ocassions, but you too. I wouldn't be surprised if he said he gained bankai just for you"

"Glad you acept how great he is"

"But he also was flaws. He is a vizored"

"With his hallow under control"

Meanwhile Ichigo was laying on his bed wondering what Rukia needed to rush for.

"Maybe she's going on a date with Renji" Hichigo suddenly said.

"I haven't had to deal with you for a month and now you choose to talk. And Rukia wouldn't cheat on me. She probably has to hurry with some work in the soul society"

"Keep telling yourself that"

"Shut up. I'll ask her what she's doing" he said as he typed a text message.

Rukia heard her phone and looked to see Ichigo had texted her.

"What ya doing? Hallow keeps saying your on a date with Renji. Please help me shut him up and tell me what your doing"

"Let me guess, Ichigo just texted you. And based on that text, he doesn't know how to shut his hallow up"

"Maybe his hallow talkes to him, but its not like he's going to lose control" she said before replying to Ichigo's text, "Talking to Byakuya, seems he's warming up to you"

"See, she's talking to Byakuya. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Well its not like he's her blood brother. They could still-"

"I swear to god you say anything perverted I'll come in there and kick your ass!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll shut up for now"

"Finally" he said before texting Rukia back, "Good, maybe I won't need to worry about seeing a giant wave of pink now"

"He's still worried about you attacking him with your bankai" she said finding it funny that Ichigo was now oficially afraid of pink.

"I don't blame him" he said, "Rukia the other reason I wanted to to you is about what you've been hiding in that necklace he gave you. And before you say you aren't hiding anything I seen you put something in there the other day"

"It's a poem Ichigo wrote me"

"I'm surprised he evn knows how to write, much less wirte you a poem. Would you mind if I read it?"

"Brother he's not retarded, and I don't see why not" she said as she took out the poem and gave it to Byakuya. After he read it Byakuya smiled, not a fake smile, a REAL smile"

"Brother are you allright"

"Wonderful" he said handing back the poem. Rukia put it away and started to get nervous, Byakuya NEVER smiled.

"So what do you think of the poem?"

"It gave me a new reason to be happy" he said smilling even wider.

"And whats that?" she said. Byakuya noticed the nervous expression on her face.

"Don't worry Rukia, I'm not going to hurt him. I'm happy because according to this poem you've found someone who truely loves you, like I loved Hisana" he said. Byakuya had actually wrote a peom about similer feelings for Hisana a long time ago. Since most marriages in the noble clans were arranged, he had given up on finding his true love. That was until he met Hisana.

"So do you still have a problem with Ichigo"

"No, but I want you to promise me something"

"What is it?"

"Promise I'll get to see my future neice or nephew often"

"Brother we just started dating! Ichigo hasn't even proposed, yet alone us having a baby"

"I'll have a neice or nephew, just wait and you'll see" he said starting to walk off.

"Now your starting to sound like Isshin" she said. Byakuya stopped and turned around.

"I know he's a little out of his mind, but he's a good man" he said. Now Rukia wondered what had happened to Byakuya.

"Brother you don't sound like yourself. After you read Ichigo's poem you started acting funny"

"You know Rukia, I usually keep my feelings and true thoughts hidden. The Byakuya your seeing is the real me, but don't tell anyone. I still have to keep my image" he said as he turned around and continued to walk away.


	4. Ideas?

If anybody has any ideas for the story, I'm all ears.


	5. SOPA is back!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
>READ:<br>A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
>Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!<br>Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
>:  www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...<br>: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
>POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!<br>SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


End file.
